Miracle
by CieloisSilvazeKlaine
Summary: Kurt is giving birth to Blaine's baby but will he make it through? Will their baby live? Will Kurt live? 1/5 Men who get pregnant live. They need a miracle to make it.
1. Birth

**Rawr. So um... M-PREG. Well... Kurt is giving birth, so yeah. **

* * *

Blaine kept holding Kurt's hand as he screamed, trying to focus on the road.

"BLAINE! HURRY THE FUCK UP YOU ASSHOLE!" Kurt screamed more as he gripped Blaine's hand tighter.

Blaine gulped.

Once they made it to the hospital they put Kurt on a gurney and took him to a hospital room as Blaine followed.

"Okay, Kurt we need you to relax. You will see but you won't hear anything." The doctor said, holding his hand giving some reassurance.

He took deep breaths and squeezed Blaine's hand as he rushed to his side.

Blaine watched as the doctors injected something into his stomach.

They grabbed their tools and Blaine watched as they opened Kurt. They **_opened_** his stomach.

Blaine used his other hand to cover his mouth as they did their thing.

He could see Kurt was in pain. A lot of pain.

Blaine heard a loud cry fill the room and he turned his face from Kurt's to his tummy.

He couldn't believe it.

Kurt stopped his screaming as he felt Kurt loosen his hand.

**_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppp. _**

**_A flat line._ **

Blaine stared at the heart monitor as tears poured out of his eyes.

"No, God, no! Please no! Kurt! Wake Up!" Blaine yelled as he started shaking Kurt.

The doctors pushed Blaine always as they did everything they could to make him come back.

To life.

Blaine cried as he fell in the chair by the side.

This could not be happening.

He heard a loud cry and looked at the source.

_A baby._

_His baby._

_Kurt's baby._

The nurse holding him ushered Blaine out, he still looked awe-struck.

"Here." The nurse said, putting the baby in Blaine's hands.

Blaine looked down at it.

A her.

It's what Kurt wanted.

She was beautiful.

She had barely any hair yet but he could see it was brown, and curly. She was wrapped up in a little pink blanket, sucking a passafire, eyes closed. She had slightly tanned skin. Not that tanned, she still looked pale, like Kurt.

Blaine just stared at her, more tears falling.

"She's beautiful..."

The nurse smiled at him, "She is gorgeous. "

Blaine gulped.

The nurse changed the subject, "Did anyone contact his parents?"

Blaine frowned, "No... I'll do it now... Can I still hold her...?"

Nurse nodded and left.

Blaine hugged the little girl to his chest.

He took his phone from his pocket and dialed Burt's house phone.

_"Yes?"_

"It's me, Blaine. Uh...The baby came."

_"What? That's amazing!"_

Blaine's expressing saddened, "Well...um... Kurt's.." Blaine started tearing up, "Please just get to the hospital. Quick!"

Blaine hung up.

* * *

Carole, Burt, and Finn arrived at the hospital.

Blaine got up, eyes red and puffy, and full of tears.

Finn looked at Blaine's arms, "Is that her?" Finn asked.

Blaine nodded.

Carole smiled at the baby girl in his hands.

"What's her name?"

Blaine shook his head.

Burt went straight to Kurt.

"Where is my son?" Burt's voice full of worry.

Blaine teared up again.

"I don't know they can get him back..." Blaine's tears fell.

"You mean he's..."

Blaine nodded, "They said they could bring him back but..."

* * *

After a lot of crying, Carole spoke up.

"Can I hold her?" Blaine gentle placed her in her arms.

Carole's face broke into a smile, "She has Kurt's hair color, you're curls, a mix of both skin colors."

"She looks more like Kurt." Burt said.

"So this is my niece?" Finn smiled.

Blaine couldn't smile. Not now.

* * *

Kurt was in a coma.

Blaine walked into the room with Kurt's family.

They were quiet for a few minutes before Blaine said, "Can I have a moment alone with Kurt? Please?" Blaine pleaded.

The nodded as they shuffled out.

Blaine moved his chair closer to Kurt's lying figure.

He gulped and moved some stray hair on Kurt's forehead, he started talking.

"You know, Kurt, this is our baby. She is ours. And will always be. She is beautiful. I don't know whose eyes she has. She hasn't opened them yet... A girl, just liked you wanted. Please wake up so you can hold her. Name her. Teach her. Love her. Please... don't leave me alone."

_'I'm never leave you alone, Blaine'_

Blaine's eyes widened as he quickly looked at Kurt.

Nothing.

_'Behind you...'_

He turned around and saw Kurt, but he was transparent.

"Are you a ... ghost..?" Blaine asked, looking back at Kurt's laying form.

Kurt, or ghost Kurt, went up and cupped his cheek.

_'I'm sorry...'_

"Don't go..."

_'Goodbye, I love you...'_

And with that he disappeared.

"I love you, too..."

* * *

Two week's since Kurt has been in a coma.

Baby didn't have a name. Just a nickname.

Blaine excitedly went to the hospital to visit him.

"Guess what, Kurt? Guess!" Blaine said to Kurt's lifeless form.

"She opened her eyes! She has beautiful Blue crystal eyes! Like you! I am making sure she will be okay, when you wake up!" Blaine said happily.

The same nurse that gave her to Blaine when she was born came in. Her name was Nancy.

"Blaine...? The doctors said you have to name you're baby soon." Nancy said, awkwardly.

Blaine turned to her, "Kurt will name her! When he wakes!"

Nancy gave him the baby info, he needed to fill out.

A tear slid down his cheek for the first in a week.

He thought of a name, that Kurt would like.

_Something pretty... like Kurt._

He gasped as it came to him, _Anabelle._

It was a pretty name.

He gave the paper to Nancy after he finished.

_**Anabelle Patti Katy Hummel-Anderson**_

When he was alone with Kurt and Anabelle.

"You know, Anabelle? Your daddy Kurt used to cut himself. He used to do self- harm. When he found out you were going to be born he stopped, for you. I hope that when he wakes up he will stop forever."

"Your name, Anabelle came out of nowhere. But your middle name, Patti, came from Daddy Kurt's idol. Patti LuPone. Katy came from my idol, Katy Perry. Her song Teenage Dream is me and Daddy's song. " Blaine said as her rocked her in his arms.

* * *

Six Weeks since Kurt feel into a coma.

Blaine still visited him.

He took well care of Anabelle or Ana as he called her for short.

"Kuuuuuuuurrrrrt! Ana and I are getting tired of waiting! Wake up, already! Ugh. I swear when you wake up I will punish you." Blaine said, giving Kurt's figure a playful glare, "Kurt. Baby, please wake up now! If you do I'll reward you." Blaine winked, his eyes soon widened, "Oh my God. I shouldn't say things like that in front of Ana!" Blaine gasped, "Bad Blaine." he scolded himself. Ana let out a small cry, Blaine quickly looked down at her, and sighed. "You had another accident, didn't you?"

Blaine changed her diaper quickly, lost in thought. He hadn't seen 'ghost Kurt' every since he feel into a coma. And he was beginning to miss him, which made his happiness go down, a bit. People keep telling him that he wouldn't wake up and to not keep his hopes up. But he wouldn't give up. 'Ghost Kurt' didn't say much. Seeing him as a ghost made him remember a conversation they once had.

{FLASHBACK}

Blaine and Kurt were on Blaine's bed, watching Ghost Hunters.

"Blaiiiiinnnnee. I don't want to watch Ghost Hunters!" Kurt whined.

Blaine turned his head towards Kurt, confused, "Why?"

"Ghost aren't real, Blaine." Kurt answered.

Blaine gasped, his mouth gaping open, "You're a non- believer?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "They aren't real, Blaine," he stated, "just a myth."

Blaine was still gaping at him, "I am so breaking up with you."

Kurt's eyes went wide and he panicked.

"No, n-no, b-b-baby... I-I.."

Blaine frowned, "I was joking. Don't worry, I'll never break up with you."

Relief washed over his face as he glared playful at his boyfriend, "Don't joke like that!" Kurt said, "Meanie."

Blaine laughed, "I'm sorry, babe. I love you, and you know that."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a while before smiling and rolling his eyes as Blaine picked up his hand and kissed his wrist.

"I love you too."

{END OF FLASHBACK!}

Blaine then realized he finished changing her diaper.

He quickly wiped away a tear that fell from his eye.

He picked up Ana and sat in the chair next to Kurt.

"Ana you look tired. Do you want to take a nap?" Blaine asked, smiling at her.

He grinned, "I'll sing you something to help."

He thought for a while before he opened his mouth and sang.

_When I see your smile_  
_ Tears run down my face _  
_ I can't replace_  
_ And now that I'm strong _  
_ I have figured out_  
_ How this world turns cold _  
_ and it breaks through my soul_  
_ And I know I'll find _  
_ deep inside me _  
_ I can be the one_

_ I will never let you fall(let you fall)_  
_ I'll stand up with you forever_  
_ I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)_  
_ Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_ It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

He smiled down at Ana whose eyes seemed to be getting heavy.

He turned his attention to Kurt.

_Seasons are changing_  
_ And waves are crashing_  
_ And stars are falling all for us_  
_ Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_  
_ I can show you I'll be the one_

_ I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
_ I'll stand up with you forever_  
_ I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_  
_ Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_ Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_  
_ Please don't throw that away_  
_ Cause I'm here for you_  
_ Please don't walk away and_  
_ Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_ Use me as you will_  
_ Pull my strings just for a thrill_  
_ And I know I'll be okay_  
_ Though my skies are turning gray_

_ I will never let you fall_  
_ I'll stand up with you forever_  
_ I'll be there for you through it all_  
_ Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Blaine gulped as he wiped away a tear.

Kurt could come out of this coma soon or never.

Kurt could come back and be a dad to Ana, or he could die and leave forever.

* * *

7 Months. Since Kurt was in a coma.

Blaine did his usual.

Visit Kurt with Ana.

Told him her milestones.

Until, Blaine will always remember this day.

"She giggled at me today. It was so cute!" Blaine grinned, holding Kurt's hand.

* * *

Kurt heard something and felt something in his hand.

Another hand.

It hurt to open his eyes.

He heard somebody talking, he couldn't quiet remember that voice.

"Ana, want a song? You look tired. So how about... a Disney song..." He heard the voice say.

God, who was that?

_There you see her_  
_Sitting there across the way_  
_She don't got a lot to say_  
_But there's something about her_  
_And you don't know why_  
_But you're dying to try_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her_  
_Look at her, you know you do_  
_It's possible she wants you too_  
_There is one way to ask her_  
_It don't take a word, not a single word_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_  
_My oh my_  
_Looks like the boy's too shy_  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
_Shalalalala_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_It's such a shame, too bad_  
_You're gonna miss the girl_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

Kurt now knew who the boy was.

"Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you bet-" Kurt squeezed the boy's hand. Blaine Anderson... right? His boyfriend.

Blaine's eyes widened, he looked down at his hand.

"... Kurt...? " Blaine asked, as a tear rolled down his face.

Kurt smiled, but God, did that hurt.

Blaine felt the hot tears roll down his cheeks.

"Nurse Nancy! Judy! Dr. George! Kurt is out! Kurt is awake!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt felt Blaine reach over him to do something next to him.

Blaine pushed the button, it alarmed the Doctors and Nurses. He had to press it if he woke up. So he did.

Blaine grinned, "Welcome back, baby." he whispered.

Kurt heard people rush in and started doing stuff.

When they finished, they left.

"Kurt. Can you open your eyes for me?" Blaine asked, Kurt didn't do that yet. But he was alive.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, landing them on Blaine.

Blaine let more tears fall as he stared at Kurt, "Beautiful..." he said.

Kurt let his eyes go down to the baby in his arms. What the hell?

"Blaine. Did you fucking steal a baby?" Kurt asked.

Blaine frowned, but soon smiled, Kurt was talking to him, "No... this is our baby. ... You gave birth to it.." Blaine said quietly.

He stared at him in awe, until he remembered. Hospital and pain. He turned his eyes to the baby.

A smile spread over his face, "Kurt, meet your baby, Anabelle Patti Katy Hummel-Anderson." Blaine stated proudly, then looked down at Ana.

"Ana, this is Kurt. Your other daddy." Blaine said gesturing towards Kurt.

He frowned, "You named her without me?" the sadness in his voice was impossible to miss.

"Baby. You were in a coma for 7 months. I kinda had to." Blaine answered, "Sorry."

Kurt just nodded, "It's a nice name."

Blaine grinned at him.

Silence filled the room.

"Do you want to hold her?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled warmly and nodded.

Blaine carefully put Ana in his arms. And to Kurt, she was really heavy.

Blaine knew she would be heavy for Kurt so he moved closer to Kurt.

"She's beautiful..." Kurt stated, tears falling down. He looked right into Blaine's eyes.

"Thank You..."

Blaine moved in closer and closer until he finally closed the gap between their lips.

Blaine didn't have that for 7 months.

The Kiss was soft and sweet.

They were interrupter by the door opening.

"Son..." Burt said, not even caring that he walked in on them kissing.

Kurt smiled warmly at his father as he pulled away from Blaine.

"Hey, dad..."

Burt ran up and embraced his son, tightly.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably and laughed nervously, "Um... Dad, you're kinda squishing my organs out..."

Burt let him go and smiled.

Blaine looked down at Kurt, "So who told you anyway? Wait, _I_ _didn't_ tell you. DAMMIT!"

Burt chuckled, "Nurse Nancy, I think that as her name, called me and told me." He answered.

"Anyway, Kurt how do you feel?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at his father's question.

"Like a fucking bus just ran over me." Kurt said softly. Because, every part of his body was sore.

Burt chuckled.

The door creaked open as Finn appeared, with Carole.

Finn's eyes teared up as he ran to Kurt's side, embracing him as tight as Burt did.

"Not again!" Kurt groaned.

Finn pulled away and wiped a tear, grinning at Kurt.

Carole went and gave him a hug as well.

They all soon worked up a conversation.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine came here almost everyday talking to you." Finn said with a smirk.

Blaine glared at him, "So what if I allow my daughter to visit her other father? So what if I think he should know everything about her?"

Kurt giggled, holding Blaine's hand, "So, who else has seen my beautiful daughter?"

"Um..." Blaine said nervously, "Well... you were kinda in a magazine and on the internet... so..."

Kurt groaned.

"... So when can I go back to Glee club?" Kurt asked.

"Soon, baby." Blaine stated.

Carole then announced that they should take a picture, Finn stood to Kurt's left side, Burt, Carole on the opposite, Blaine kissing Kurt's cheek, Anabelle sleeping in his arms.

This was perfect.

* * *

**YAYAYAYAY! I think I will do a few more chapters for this, maybe 2 or 3 more. Thank you for reading!****  
**


	2. Going back to the hell hole

**Okayyyyy! So hi! Be ready for the chapter! But not giving away anything! I got 'The Land of Stories' A few days ago! I LOVE IT!** **IT IS SO AMAZING! Okay I was fangirling. Anyway... DUN DUN DUNNNNN. HERE I PRESENT... MIRACLE CHAPTER DOS. **

* * *

Two weeks after Kurt woke up he was allowed to go home.

**RINNNGGGGG. RINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG.**

Kurt heard his alarm clock ring and groaned.

He sat up in his bed, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Fucking alarm..." he mumbled, feeling Blaine sit up in his bed as well, hitting the alarm to stop ringing.

"Hey, baby." Blaine grinned, kissing his cheek, softly.

Kurt sighed, happily, before getting up and walking to his wardrobe.

"Are you happy to go back to school?" Blaine asked as he walked to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Kurt, surprised, gasped, "Um... I just want to go back in Glee club, you know? Everyone else might treat me worse, considering they know about..." Kurt's voice faded towards the end, but Blaine knew what he was gonna say.

Blaine frowned, "If they lay a finger on you I will murder them." he said firmly.

Kurt giggled, and gave him his clothes he kept here for when he stayed with him.

"Go take a shower."

After Blaine went into the bathroom, he went to the guest room, they turned into a nursery.

He scoped Ana in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

Ana opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"Good Morning, sweetie." He kissed her head.

She giggled at him.

* * *

Kurt smiled as they reached the school.

He and Blaine both go out of the car, walking towards the school, hand in hand.

Kurt's smiled soon disappeared, by the looks he was getting.

Some people stared at him in disgust, others in shook he wasn't in a coma.

It continued that way, but nobody bullied him today, which surprised him.

Kurt and Blaine were at Kurt's locker, Kurt getting his stuff out he needed for Glee club.

"Kurtttttttttttt! Hurry up!" Blaine whined.

Kurt turned towards him, "Baby you can go, I'll meet you there."

"Fine. " Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek before leaving.

"Hey, fag." Said a voice behind him.

Kurt froze, before slowly turning towards the voice.

Azimio was standing there, grinning.

"W-What do you want?" Kurt said, trying to hide his fear.

Azimio, just laughed bitterly, "Look. Since I can't hurt you now, doesn't mean I won't later. Tell your little fag baby, I said hey." He walked away.

Anger and fear bubbled in Kurt's chest. He closed his locker, hurrying to Glee club.

When he came in everyone greeted him.

"How's Ana?"

"Are you okay?"

"Can we visit later?"

Kurt smiled softly at them.

"Kurt, how about a song?" Mr. Schuester suggested.

Everyone agreed, looking at Kurt, hopeful.

Kurt couldn't help the smile on his face.

"Fine."

Kurt went to the front of the room, while the others returned to their seats.

He thought for a moment before he whispered to the band what song to play.

_There was a girl named Annie,_  
_she had a very pretty face._  
_but not the way you would think so..._  
_let me see if i can try to explain it._

_She had a smile that could light up a room,_  
_and if she moved it'd be moving you._  
_But it wasn't like a magazine,_  
_she was just plain Jane,_  
_her name was Annie._

_She never looked in the mirror,_  
_she never liked what she would see._  
_And even if I try to tell her,_  
_she'd never listen to a word I'd say._

_She always wanted what she never had,_  
_but never had what she needed so badly._  
_Someone told me that she was fine,_  
_and that's not right._  
_It's why I'm singing..._

_Annie don't be shy,_  
_and Annie don't just die, yeah,_  
_looks don't make the world go round..._  
_but it comes around._  
_And Annie don't be shy,_  
_And Annie please don't cry,_  
_I always have to stop myself..._  
_Cause you're beautiful._

Kurt thought there was a kinda double meaning to this song. A girl named, Annie, being insecure, and Annie being feelings and for each other. Either way Kurt felt this song.

I didn't know if I could tell her.  
I didn't know if I could make her see.  
She didn't need to find her beauty,  
She didn't need to find a way to show me!

It took her moments of feeling alive,  
and made them moments of dying inside.  
She needed someone to scream her name,  
to take her pain, that's why I'm screaming...

Annie don't be shy,  
and Annie don't just die, yeah,  
looks don't make the world go round...  
but it comes around.  
And Annie don't be shy,  
And Annie please don't cry,  
I always have to stop myself...  
You're beautiful.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, he looked so passionate!

_And Annie... you are the one sight my eyes never tire of._  
_It's like I cannot get enough of you,_  
_Annie, you are the one song left in my symphony..._  
_like you were made for me..._

_Annie don't be shy,_  
_Annie don't just die, yeah,_  
_looks don't make the world go round..._  
_but it comes around._  
_And Annie don't be shy,_  
_And Annie please don't cry,_  
_I always have to stop myself..._  
_You're beautiful._

_Annie don't be shy,_  
_and Annie don't just die, yeah,_  
_looks don't make the world go round..._  
_but it comes around._  
_And Annie don't be shy,_  
_And Annie please don't cry,_  
_I always have to stop myself, have to stop my self have to stop my self have to stop my self..._

_You're beautiful._

_But you are beautiful... you are beautiful..._

_There was a girl named Annie..._  
_She had a very pretty face..._

Kurt came to a close as he looked at them.

They all got up and started clapping, giving him a standing o.

He bowed, before walking over to Blaine, sitting in the vacant seat next to him.

Mr. Shue, started going over the lesson for the week.

Blaine turned his head to whisper in Kurt's ear, "Why did you pick that song?" he asked.

"For Ana. You know, she could be called Annie. "Kurt whispered back.

Blaine smiled, taking Kurt's hand in his.

Blaine looked back at the board.

_'Art' _It read.

Blaine knew it wasn't the real lesson. Everyone knew, except for Kurt.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were in the car, driving to Kurt's house.

It was silent.

"Do you think Ana misses us?" Kurt asked, looking out the window.

Blaine turned his head at Kurt, before turning it back, "What do you mean?"

Kurt frowned and sighed, "I mean, when we are gone. Like, school and stuff."

"Maybe, why are you suddenly asking?" Blaine questions.

Kurt looked away from the window, looking straight ahead, his hands in his lap.

"Because, I remember when I was little and my mom was here, my dad would go to the garage and he would be down there for hours, I just wanted him and my mommy to play with me. And when I was at school, I would miss them, a lot." Kurt said, sadly.

Blaine hears the sadness in Kurt's voice and frowns, slightly. He came to a stop at the Hummel's house.

He turned to Kurt and cupped his cheek, "Hey now. Don't be sad." Blaine said, placing a kiss on his lips.

Kurt pulled away and smiled, "Okay."

They both go out of the car, going to the nursery.

Ana was crying a while when they were about to go in.

Kurt ran in and took Ana in his arms, cradling her in his arms.

Blaine just stood at the doorway, watching him.

"You're a good parent."

Kurt swiftly turned his head towards to door.

"Am I now?" Kurt asked, surprised.

Blaine nodded, walking closer, "Of course."

Kurt smiled at him, "Well then, I guess it's because my parents were good parents."

Once Ana was sleeping Kurt put her in the crib and went to the living room.

Burt and Carole were on the couch watching TV.

Burt turned to them, "Hey Buddy! How was school?"

Kurt liked that he saw his friends and he sang in Glee club but seeing Azimio made him feel alone and depressed.

He forced a smile, "Good." He lied.

Burt smiled at him.

Kurt turned to Blaine, "I am going to go change, okay? I'll be back soon." he kissed his cheek.

"So in an hour right?" Blaine grinned cheekily.

"Cheeky!"

Kurt went up the stairs and ran into the bathroom in his room.

He opened his cabinet and took it out.

He took _it_ out.

He _knew_ he shouldn't want to do this.

He had a perfect boyfriend and a beautiful daughter.

But everyone hated him.

He pulled up his shirt.

He grabbed his razor blade and placed it on his stomach.

He quickly swiped it over his skin.

Kurt sighed in relief and made a few more, before he smiled at the blood on his stomach.

He pulled out all the medical supplies, and treated the cut carefully.

He stood up and rinsed his blood of the blade.

_Guilt._

Guilt hit him.

Blaine would be disappointed since he had stooped a month after he found out he was pregnant.

_Wait_, he thought, _Blaine doesn't need to know._

Kurt decided he wasn't going to tell _anyone._

Kurt quickly went out of his bathroom and grabbed a v-neck shirt and some jeans.

He went downstairs and smiled at Blaine, Finn, and Burt watching football.

After Carole finished cooking they all ate, (with Anabelle, of course) and Kurt and Blaine went upstairs and fell asleep.

Kurt couldn't stop himself from feeling guilty, but he still would not tell a soul.

* * *

**Okay so I guess I could have put a warning. But it would spoil it! And poor Kurt. Kurt is perfect so I don't see why he would do that... But anyway! I could see someone like me doing that though... So sorry for it! Cutting is bad, don't try this at home! And it hurts like a motherfuc- *cough* I wouldn't know though! I am just guessing. :D HOPE YOU LIKED IT! ;D Oh and the first song in the first chapter was 'Your Guardian Angel' and the second one was 'Kiss The Girl'. The song in this chapter is 'Annie' by SafetySuit. :3**


	3. Should have waited

**Okayyyyyyyy. Hi! Grab your tissues! Okay so this one is kinda short but still! Also, they call her Ana for short, but when they are being serious they call her Anabelle. And they might call her some other nicknames. And you guy's probably aren't even reading this so I should stop. Bye!**

* * *

Kurt was still getting stares from people.

And he hated it.

When he went to Glee club on Friday, everyone was grinning at him.

"What?" He snapped at them.

They stopped staring and mumbling 'nothing'.

When Blaine and Mr. Shue came in, he gestured for Blaine to sit next to him.

Blaine had a grin on his face as well, as he shook his head towards Kurt.

Kurt sighed, "Can someone please tell me why everyone is grinning at me like fucking maniacs?"

Everyone stood up and went to the front of the room.

"So, Kurt you are probably wondering what the hell this is all about. So I will go first." Rachel said, still grinning.

Kurt gawked at her, "So Kurt, you are the only one who is almost as talented as me." Rachel continued, everyone glaring at her.

"And you have an amazing fashion sense." Mercedes said.

"Not to mention kind." Sam said.

"And hot. You're hot as hell." A new guy, Jason, commented, smirking.

Kurt blushed, and Blaine glared at him.

"You are an amazing unicorn!" Brittany exclaimed.

Kurt just laughed.

"I never admitted it but, you inspired me to come out." Santana said.

"Dude, you are a fantastic step-brother."

"You are a great friend." Rory said.

"And you have the best hair here besides me." Everyone glared at Sugar, besides Kurt, "Sorry Aspergers."

"You are like a bro to us, man." Artie said.

"You're really good at advice giving." Tina stated.

"And you are funny." Mike said.

"God will always love you... no matter what." Joe commented.

"We all love you." They all said at the same time.

"I will always love you, Kurt. More than anything. I will love you more than anyone can." Blaine said, grabbing his guitar in the back of the room, and grabbed a chair and sat in front of him.

Blaine started strumming.

He started singing.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_  
_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_  
_You can be the captain_  
_And I can be your first mate_  
_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_  
_You can be the hero_  
_And I can be your sidekick_  
_You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split_  
_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_  
_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

The New Directions joined in on the chorus.

_Don't know if I could ever be Without you_  
_'Cause boy you complete me_  
_And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need_  
_Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_

Kurt blushed, Blaine was staring right in his eyes. And, God, he was sure he was going to melt.

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
_And I'm the one for you (for you)_  
_You take the both of us (of us)_  
_And we're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_

Blaine ment every word. He couldn't stop staring in Kurt's eyes, he just got lost in them.

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_  
_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_  
_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_  
_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_  
_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_  
_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_  
_You can be as cold as the winter weather_  
_But I don't care as long as were together_

Kurt blushed an even darker red, he avoided looking at his boyfriend, and instead found the floor interesting.

_Don't know if I could ever be_  
_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_  
_And in time I know that we'll both see_  
_That we're all we need_  
_Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
_And I'm the one for you (for you)_  
_You take the both of us (of us)_  
_And we're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_

Blaine then put his guitar to the side, as Puck started playing. Blaine took Kurt's hand and started slow dancing with him, still staring him in the eye.

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_  
_And you know that I think about ya_  
_And you know I can't live without ya_  
_I love the way that you smile_  
_And maybe in just a while_  
_I can see me walk down the aisle_

Blaine lead him to his chair and they both sat down, Blaine grabbed his guitar. Puck stopped playing as soon as Blaine started.

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_  
_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
_And I'm the one for you (for u)_  
_U take the both of us (of us)_  
_And were the perfect two_  
_Were the perfect two_  
_Were the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two(yeah, yeah)_

Kurt had tears in his eyes and smiled warmly at Blaine.

He got up and kicked the chair away.

He kneeled in front of him.

_Oh God._

Blaine took his hands and looked him straight in the eye.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You are the love of my life. I can't imagine my life without you. You-You light up my world. I know for a fact there is no one else for me. I can't thank you enough for everything you gave me. You gave me your love. You gave me your trust. You gave me your virginity. You gave me Anabelle. I can't express my love for you in words. I fell in love with you the minute I looked straight at you. On those Dalton Staircase... I love you so much, Kurt," He had tears in his eyes and pulled out a tiny box. He opened it. "And... Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Kurt's tears were already pouring down his face.

"I-I-" Kurt stuttered.

Everyone was staring at him, waiting for his answer.

Kurt saw hope in Blaine's eyes.

Kurt closed the box.

Blaine looked at him, a tear rolled down his check.

"No?" Blaine asked him, as more tears rolled down his face.

Kurt shook his head, "I'm so sorry, Blaine."

"W-Wh-I-Wh-"

Kurt cut Blaine off before he could finish.

Kurt took in a huge breath, "Because, Blaine, have you seen yourself? You are gorgeous and you could have anyone you want. So why don't you hae someone better? Everyone is better than me..." Kurt sniffed.

Blaine shook his head, "There is no o-"

"That's a lie and everyone knows it!" Kurt yelled.

Kurt looked around the room.

Kurt looked back at his boyfriend, who was crying.

He ran out of the room, yelling, "Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Blaine was left there, heart-broken, and started sobbing.

Everyone tried to comfort him, and Mr. Shue stopped recording.

* * *

Kurt didn't know where he was going, he just had to leave.

_Why_, he thought, _why Blaine have to do that? _

He eventually started heading towards his house.

Burt greeted him, but when he noticed he was crying, he asked why.

"If Blaine comes, don't let him in!" Kurt yelled, going up the stairs, to the nursery.

He took Anabelle in his arms and cried, as he cradled her to his chest.

"I love you, Anabelle."

* * *

**AGNST! D: DON'T HATE ME! **


	4. I forget how much he loves me

Blaine had, of course, went to Kurt's house, but Burt wouldn't let him in.

He texted and called him.

No answer.

Blaine cried himself to sleep that night.

When he woke up he tried to calm down, he would see him at school...Right?

Kurt didn't go to school that day, or any day that week.

Blaine went to his house everyday but no one would let him in.

He called and texted every minute, but go no answer.

When he asked Finn about it in Glee Club, he walked away.

Blaine started thinking of ways to get Kurt to talk to him.

When his mom told him dinner was ready he said he wasn't hungry or he already ate.

But he didn't.

Blaine barely ate anything at all.

He missed Kurt.

He missed Anabelle.

An idea hit his mind.

* * *

Finn tried reasoning with Kurt but he wasn't having any of it.

"Come on, dude, at least reconsider it." Finn said to Kurt.

"IT IS NOT YOUR DECISION, IT IS MINE! Shut the fuck up!" Kurt snapped at him.

Finn turned to the door but glanced at Kurt before he left, "Poor Anabelle, it's hard not having both of your parents together. You and me both know how it feels."

And with that, he left, leaving Kurt in deep thought.

_Who said she wouldn't have both her parents? But then again..._ Kurt sighed, still deep in thought, _I love Anabelle, I would crawl to the ends of the Earth to make her happy... I would do the same for Blaine. I love them both but..._

After a lot of thinking, he finally went to a deep sleep.

* * *

3 weeks after he proposed.

Blaine went to Kurt's house and when Burt answered the door.

Before he could say anything he began to talk.

"Don't kick me out," Blaine said, "Kurt may hate me but that doesn't change the fact that we have a child, I _need_ to talk to him."

Burt was about to protest but Blaine pushed past him and started heading towards Kurt's bedroom, he didn't even bother knocking.

Kurt was curled up on his bed, blanket's wrapped around him.

"Go away, Dad." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine slowly walked closer to Kurt, and sat on his bed, he reached a hand to touch him.

"I said Go awa-" Kurt turned and stopped talking once he saw Blaine.

Blaine smiled slightly at him, "Hey,"

Kurt stared at him for a while.

"Blaine... you should go..."

Blaine frowned immediately, "No." he said instantly.

"Blaine... You really fucked up this time..." Kurt said, narrowing his eyes to the ground.

Anger boiled up in Blaine, "Oh yeah, right. I fucked up for proposing to my boyfriend and the love of my life?! You are the only one for me, Kurt! There is no one better. I love you, Kurt. Why can't you see that?! I would die for you. You have to trust me with this, Kurt. I mean it."

They both gazed at each other for a long time.

Blaine started leaning closer, before their lips could meet, Kurt pulled away.

Kurt stared at him for a while, "No, Blaine, I'm so sorry..."

Blaine looked so empty and lonely sitting there and staring at him.

"Kurt, I love you more than anything, and if I can't have you then what is the point of anything? You are the reason for living." Blaine said.

Kurt looked down at Blaine's lips and then back at his eyes.

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Blaine broke the kiss, staring at Kurt.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I will marry you, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine stared at him, mouth gaping open, "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Blaine squealed, as he took out the ring and slipped it on Kurt's finger.

"I have and always will love you. Forever."

* * *

Kurt called Tina after a _long_ make-out session with Blaine.

"Hello?" Tina asked.

Kurt grinned, "Heyyyyyyyy Tina! Is Mercedes there too?"

"Yeah."

"Put me on speaker."

He heard some rustling and then heard Tina say, "Okay, you are on speaker, Is there some announcement or something?"

"I said yes!"

It took the girls a while to figure out what he meant but when they did they squealed, "Oh my God, Kurt!"

"It is going to be at New York of course, it is legal there, after the school year ends, so in a few weeks. Me and Blaine are going to live there after the wedding." Kurt grinned, as he felt Blaine hug him from behind.

"It sure was tough to get him to say he is worth it." Blaine said, you could tell he was grinning.

The girls giggled, "You guys are so cute! We're gonna head over there okay?" Mercedes asked them, squealing.

"Um...' Kurt turned to Blaine, who just shrugged in response, "Okayyyyyyyyyy."

* * *

Once they told Burt and Carole, who were both happy for them, although, Burt looked a little sad.

Mercedes and Tina came over a little while after and started squealing with Kurt, but Blaine stood to the side, smiling at his fiance.

Burt walked over to Blaine, "Hey..."

"Hi Burt," Blaine said, smiling towards him.

He looked him directly in the eye, "Take care of my son."

Blaine nodded, "I will. I'd give my life for him."

"Good." He squeezed his shoulder before he left.

Blaine smiled to himself, _This is perfect,_ he thought, he had the man of his dreams, was going to marry him, and he had a beautiful daughter.

What more could he ask for?

Kurt turned his head towards his fiance and smiled warmly at him, before slowly walking over to him.

"Hey you," he said, kissing him on the cheek and grabbing his hand in his.

He placed a kiss on the top of his head, "Hey babe," he mumbled, "I am going to check on Ana... wanna come?"

"Of course," They both headed upstairs to the nursery and saw her sleeping peacefully.

"I feel so damn lucky."

Kurt snapped his head up at Blaine, as he watched him grab their daughter into his arms.

"I got the guy, and the baby, and they are both _mine_." Blaine wrapped one of his arms around Kurt's waist and they watched Anabelle sleep peacefully in his arm, safe and sound. They knew that some people would treat her as bad as they treated them when she grows up but they won't if any of them have anything to say about it.

They love each other more than anyone can love somebody, and they love Ana more than anything, they will b safe, happy, and all are loved.

"She's so beautiful," Blaine said, voice choked with tears, and he turned to Kurt, "And so are you."

Kurt gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek before giving Ana a soft kiss on her forehead.

Blaine did the same and put her away in her crib, latching onto Kurt's hand like a lifeline.

They talked to Burt and Carole, who were going out to some evening event, and Finn going over to stay at Rachel's.

* * *

Their minds were set on taking a nap but that's not what their hearts or bodies wanted.

"Mm, Blaine," Kurt groaned into Blaine's mouth, arms wrapped securely around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer and closer.

Blaine thrusted his hard cock down on Kurt's, making them both moan loudly.

When Kurt was close to coming, Blaine stopped suddenly, making Kurt yell in frustration, "Sorry baby, but, just... Why the hell aren't we naked?"

Kurt growled, and quickly undid his boyfriends shirt, pulling his jeans and boxers down as well.

"Your turn," Blaine said slyly, with a grin and started working on unbuttoning Kurt's shirt before Kurt remembered something.

He looked panicked, eyes wide, and squirming desperately, trying to swat Blaine's hands away, "Y-You know what? I-I- uh- um, gotta do something else now..."

Confusion and a bit of hurt appeared in Blaine's eyes as he looked at Kurt, "Kurt... what's wrong, you know I've seen you naked..."

He just simply shook his head, but Blaine still continued, and he tried to get away but once it happened, _it happened. _

"Kurt," Blaine whispered brokenly, looking at the new, fresh scars, along with healing ones, and the old.

Both of their eyes started flooding with tears, "I'm sorry Blaine," He heard his him whisper, and he looked up at his boyfriend.

That look split Kurt's heart into two. The 'kicked puppy' look always made Kurt cry and feel guilty about his wrong-doings.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I really am, I just..."

"You just what?!" Blaine snapped, "You just want to keep doing this?! You could die, Kurt, and how do you think that will make me and Anabelle feel?!" He glared at Kurt.

"Wh-wh- why are you yelling at me?!" Kurt screamed at him, now angry and sad.

"Hm, I don't know, maybe because my fucking _fiance_ thinks he is not beautiful or strong enough! Maybe because my fiance is fucking cutting himself!" Blaine hollered back.

Kurt stared at Blaine for a few seconds before he angrily threw his engagement ring to the floor and stormed out so emotionally, Rachel would've been jealous.

Blaine eyes were wide with shook and stared hopelessly at the ring on the floor, "No," He breathed out, "No, no, no, no!"

* * *

**A/N: Annnnnnnnd this is where I stop. Sorry for the fucking long wait, I am just a HUGE PROCRASTINATOR. And yeah. And more angst. **

**Yay.  
**

**ANYWAYS, I PLAN TO WRITE MORE.  
**


	5. Get him back

Blaine ran after Kurt, who was running as far away as he could.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, can we just work this out?" Blaine asked, trying to catch up with Kurt, the engagement ring in his pocket.

Kurt ignored him, and tried running faster.

"No, no, no, babe, please don't," Blaine broke, tears forming in his eyes as he fell to the ground, sobbing.

He turned to him, trying to resist the urge to take him in his arms and hold him, like he did to him when he cried.

"Are you just gonna walk away from this?" Blaine asked, sadly, angrily.

"Fuck you," Kurt said, suddenly, "Fuck you, Blaine Anderson! I hate you for making me love you!" He screamed and ran off.

And Blaine was left there, absolutely heart-broken.

* * *

Kurt needed a place to stay because, even though it was _his_ house, he definitely wasn't going there.

So he decided, he had to go to that new guy from the glee club's house.

Jason? His name was? Kurt wasn't one-hundred percent sure so he went with his gut.

"Oh, hey Kurt, finally taking me up my offer or what?" Jason asked with a smug grin, making Kurt blush at what he meant.

Kurt shook his head, "F-First... Blaine and I were engaged, just so you know so I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"Mm, forgot about that..." Jason trailed off, "Wait," He said, noticing something, "What do you mean _were_?" He moved aside and let Kurt into his house, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt broke.

He ran into Jason's arms, sobbing, "We were... and then he-I-god-"

"Shh, shh," Jason lead Kurt to the couch, and sat down, Kurt grabbing onto the front of his shirt and sobbing into it, "Tell me what happened."

Kurt tried to compose himself the best and longest he could but it was hard, "Blaine and I were, gonna-gonna... you know, and -well he- I- he saw my scars and we got in a h-huge argument, and I just left and thr-threw my ring at him and r-ran here."

Jason was shocked, as far as he knew, they never really had arguments, and he definitely didn't expect Kurt to leave him.

"H-Honey," Jason began, and the use of that word felt weird to him, "Why don't you guys work this out? I-I can call him," He said, and started pulling out his phone.

"NO!" Kurt screamed and sobbed even more, and that was how it was for one hour and a half.

"Okay, enough!" Jason yelled, "If it makes you this upset than just go back to him, he loves you and you love him."

Kurt calmed down a bit but he still had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You're so nice."

Jason cupped his cheek, "You're beautiful, Kurt."

Jason started leaning in and Kurt froze, about to let him kiss him, but soon, snapped back into reality.

"O-Oh my, I gotta go," He announced, jumping up and running out the door to his house.

* * *

Kurt bursted into his house like it was on fire and ran up to the nursery, where he knew Blaine would be.

Right he was, Blaine was _in_ the crib, balled up tissues all around him, he didn't even hear Kurt.

He saw Blaine holding Anabelle while they both wailed.

His eye's widened, "A-Anabelle!" He yelled, rushing over and taking her from Blaine's hands.

Softly, he started singing her a lullaby and rocking her back and fourth.

Once she quieted down, he turned and glared at Blaine, "First, get out of there! Second, take out the fucking tissues!"

Blaine did as he was told and watched as Kurt carefully put Anabelle in her crib, and once he finished, he pulled Blaine to his room.

"_What the hell is wrong with you? _Vent how much you want but do _not_ make my daughter cry while you're at it, got it," Kurt hissed, making Blaine shiver.

"She's _my _daughter, too," Blaine replied, glaring at Kurt and trying to keep himself together.

"_Ours._" Kurt shook his head sadly, "See Blaine? We can't make this work, we just can't be together."

Blaine swallowed hard, his eyes swimming with tears, "Yes, we can, Kurt," Blaine tried not to cry, "W-We-we can, I know it."

"Blaine, I," Kurt sighed, "So, when I ran off, I went to Jason's," He trailed off, looking away and blushing, waiting for Blaine to figure out what he didn't want to say.

"Y-You," Blaine hesitated, "You fucked him didn't you?"

"No!" Kurt blushed harder and his eyes widened, "I almost kissed him."

Blaine sighed with defeat, burying his head in his hands, "I love you Kurt, can't we just be together? Happy?"

Kurt had to pause, before he nodded his head, "I want us to be, but first, we have to talk..."

* * *

They were cuddled up together on the couch.

"Can... can I kiss you...?" Blaine hesitantly asked, blush appearing on his cheeks.

Kurt was shocked by the question, and hurt that they went in a really bad dent in the road to the point that he had to ask.

"I would love nothing more," He blushed and smile softly.

And so that happened, they shared sweet, lazy kisses, full of love and passion.

"Let's go upstairs, and make love to each other. Make love to me, Blaine," Kurt breathed, and so they did.

* * *

Kurt glanced at the calender, the date that they planned to get married.

March 18.

His eyes widened, "Blaine, we need to plan more for the wedding! It's in a eleven weeks!"

Blaine smiled as Kurt got up and started to make arrangements, "But it's not until _eleven weeks!_"

"Exactly!"

* * *

**A/N: THIS IS REALLY SHORT, DEAR GOD. But I just want to get to the wedding because I have so many ideas! IT WILL BE PERFECT. I sound like Kurt... But whatever! Only about... I dunno only a few chapters left! Unless I wanna make it longer but I dunno!**


End file.
